scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Football101
Hi there, Football101! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 18:15, September 10, 2011 A couple of things Give a reason for renaming pages and do not duplicate images. Either upload a higher quality one or use what's already there. Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Having said that, why are uploading identical images such as Holmes unmasked.png. If you continue to do this I might have to ban you. Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Please remember to give your images proper titles. If it's a place then use the name of the place, and if it's a character then use the character's name. Don't just use "Scooby-Doo" because that's not being specific enough. If you can't do this then don't bother at all. Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What do hope to accomplish by uploading identical file. I've warned you of this before. The next ban will be a permanent. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) File placement Check the source mode to see how things really look because your putting images above the infobox instead of below it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Visual mode Please go , hit on the "Editing" tab and unmark the option "Enable visual editor" and hit save. You are using the visual mode which causes messes like this, and about a dozen others. Using this will fix problems like yours. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) If you can't learn from the advice I've given you (which you obviously haven't) then I'm going to have to ban you ban permanently because I'm tired of correcting your mistakes. And stop removing the stubs, they're there for a reason. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Creating pages If you wish to create a page then at least add some info on it. Don't leave it empty. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Monsters Please don't add back the "Category:Monsters" tags on any more characters. We've gone to a lot of hard work to get rid of them. We have specific subcategories in place like "What's New, Scooby-Doo? monsters" instead. RockSunner 21:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Culprits That section does not need images. Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) File size Images should be at least between 250-300px. So scale back a bit please. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC)